Among the variety of glass edge grinding machines in the field of deep processing of glass, the most popularly used one is the type of straight edge beveler. Such equipment, when processing the glass, advances horizontally at an even speed and the wheelhead on the grinding wheel beam remains motionless (with only the grinding wheel rotating at a high speed), thus beveling the underside and the other sides of the glass and forming a horizontal chamfer or a slant. Because of the limitation of equipment of this type, rippled edge cutting cannot be achieved on the front side of the glass and there will be no catchy curvaceous waves, which impedes the diversity and aesthetic quality of the glassware on all its sides. Based on the above reasons, a new beveling machine that can process rippled line on glass is expected.
The present invention provides a feeding mechanism of a rippled edge beveler. The addition of such structure adds a new function to the conventional straight edge beveler and enables it to cut rippled edges, thus greatly enhancing the appeal of the glassware and its color variety, widening its applicability and thus being in conformity to the needs of modern fashion architectural design and people's everyday life.
The technical consideration of the present invention is to add to the conventional straight edge beveler, which can both grind and cut the bevel edges and the underside of the glassware, an additional structure to make the wheelhead move backward and forward regularly. The grinding wheel of the wheelhead grinds and cuts the bevel edge of the glass during its backward-and-forward motion, thus making cambers of different depths on the surface of the glass, which, when looked from the front side, are rippled fringes, the outline of the cambers being half sinusoid. Half sinusoids of different wavelengths can be obtained by adjusting the speed of the movement of the glass and the frequency of reciprocal movement of the grinding wheel. Once the wavelength is set, rippled fringes can be obtained. The new structure according to the present invention makes possible the application of a new type of deflashing machine which can process not only straight bevels but also rippled fringes.